


The Tale of Little Red

by neko_fish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Little Red had a Big Bad Wolf…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Little Red

“Tell us a story, please!”

“Please!”

He smiles. “Another one? So soon? Didn’t I just tell you two one yesterday?”

“Yes, but we want another one! You tell the best stories! Please!” the boy pleads.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should save these stories for a rainy day. Eventually, I’m gonna run out of stories to tell,” he teases.

The girl giggles. “But you always say that!”

“You got me,” he says, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. “Let’s see, what’s a good story? Have I told you two the tale of _Little Red_ yet?”

“No, tell us!”

“Tell us! Please!”

“Well, once upon a time…”

\--

_Once upon a time, in a village surrounded by forests, there was a boy not very many people took notice of. Yet, he was very dear to those who knew him. He loved running around in the woods and was often seen in a red hooded sweater; and thus, he was called ‘Little Red’._

_One day, his father said to him, “Son, there’ve been a lot of incidents of people getting hurt and killed in the woods lately. Maybe you should stay in the village with your friends today.”_

_“Don’t worry, dad, I’ll be fine. I promise I’ll be careful,” said Little Red, “and I won’t go any further than the burnt remains of the old, abandoned house. I’ll be back before sunset.”_

\--

“Little Red wasn’t afraid of very much in the woods because, you see, not many people knew this, but Little Red had befriended the Big Bad Wolf.”

\--

_As he was walking through the woods, Little Red veered off the trodden path and into the brushes until he met with a wolf. The wolf was sitting against a tree with his eyes shut and his arms crossed over his chest. The only sign that he was awake and aware were his tense shoulders and his fingers twitching at every sound._

_“Hey, Big Bad,” greeted Little Red._

_The wolf cracked open a single eye to look at him. “What are you doing here, Little Red?”_

_“Visiting you, of course. I even brought cake and wine.”_

_“I never asked you to,” said the wolf._

_“No, but I wanted to,” replied Little Red._

_“These woods are dangerous. It’s no place for a skinny, defenceless kid like you to be wandering around alone in.”_

_“It’s a good thing I’m not alone then.”_

_“Go home, Little Red. There have been hunters running around these parts recently. If they see you, they may mistake you for a wolf or a coyote and take a shot at you,” warned the wolf._

_“Wow, Big Bad, it’s almost like you care,” said Little Red._

_To this, the wolf replied, “I don’t. I just don’t want to have to deal with your father coming out here, looking for you and finding me, if you go missing.”_

_“Well, I’m walking down to the stream. If you don’t want me dying in the woods, maybe you should come with,” suggested Little Red._

_So the wolf walked for a short time by the side of Little Red until they reached the stream. “You should go home, Little Red,” said the wolf again._

_But instead, Little Red sat down next to him and began idly plucking flowers and pieces of grass from the ground. “If I go and leave you alone, who’ll protect you if the hunters come?”_

_“I don’t need protection. I’m the Big Bad Wolf.”_

\--

“The Big Bad Wolf wasn’t like most wolves. No, he never attacked people and mostly kept to himself whenever he could. The only reason Little Red even knew of him was because the wolf had rescued him from meaner, more vicious animals once, when he was lost and wandering around aimlessly in the woods.

After that incident, Little Red simply refused to leave him alone because he was just that: alone. You see, several years ago, the Big Bad Wolf’s family had been killed by hunters, leaving him as the sole survivor—well, that’s not entirely true. He had a psychotic uncle who survived the fire, but nobody talks about him.”

\--

_Beyond sympathy for the lone wolf, Little Red also happened to enjoy his company very much. In fact, one of his favourite pastimes was teasing the wolf._

_“My, Big Bad, what big ears you have.”_

_“You’re the one who asked me to show them to you.”_

_“My, Big Bad, what big eyes you have.”_

_“I’m going to change back now.”_

_“My, Big Bad, what big hands you have.”_

_“All the better to shut you up with,” said the wolf, clamping a hand over Little Red’s mouth, muffling his next words and laughter._

_The two of them ended up spending the afternoon together by the river, watching the water flow downstream while eating the cake and wine Little Red had brought._

_“Why do you insist on wearing that sweater,” asked the wolf._

_“Isn’t it obvious? All the better for you to see me with,” answered Little Red._

_Before long, it was time for Little Red to return home to his father. As always, the wolf accompanied him as far as the road at the edge of the forest that led back to the village._

_“I’ll be back tomorrow,” promised Little Red._

_“Don’t. The woods aren’t safe for human boys like you,” replied the wolf._

_“They’re not safe for you either—especially for you now that there are hunters running around. Come back to the village with me. You’ll be safe there,” said Little Red._

_“I can’t.”_

_“Then I’ll be back tomorrow. Goodnight, Big Bad.”_

\--

“This went on until one day, Little Red returned to their usual meeting point and found that the Big Bad Wolf wasn’t there to greet him. At once, Little Red knew something had happened to his friend. Because despite his complaints and discouragements, the Big Bad Wolf had never failed to show up before. So Little Red went home to fetch supplies to rescue his friend.”

\--

_Loading and cocking the gun, Little Red stepped back into the woods, fully armed. At their meeting point, he followed a thin trail of blood all the way to the burnt remains of the house by the preserve. It was where the wolf and his family used to live, but not anymore._

_He stepped inside and followed the sound of voices down into the cellar where he found the hunters the wolf had warned him about. They were standing over the battered body of the wolf and arguing about the best way to divide the trophies._

_One wanted the head._

_One wanted the heart._

_One wanted the claws._

_One just wanted to deal the killing blow._

_From where he was standing, Little Red could see blood pooling around the wolf’s body and for a moment, he was afraid he had arrived too late. Catching his scent, the wolf turned his head to look at him with his good eye, revealing his other, unseeing eye, wounded beyond repair._

_“Who’s afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, hmm?” sneered one of the hunters._

_Gritting his teeth and clenching his gun tight, Little Red stepped out of the shadows._

_“Why be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf when it’s Little Red you should be afraid of?”_

\--

“And Little Red rained down on those hunters the wrath of a thousand suns. Not a single one of them li…not a single one of them stood a chance against him. Bewildered and frightened by the sudden attack, the hunters all fled the woods and were never seen again.”

“What happened to the Big Bad Wolf?” the girl asks, her eyes wide and curious.

“The Big Bad Wolf lived and though it took a little while longer, Little Red eventually convinced him to return to the village with him where everybody lived happily ever after. The end,” he concludes.

“Thanks for the story, Uncle Stiles!” the boy exclaims.

He smiles and ruffles the boy’s hair. “Anytime, kiddo. I can never say no to you, mini McCalls. Now, why don’t you two go see if your mom or dad need help with anything?”

“Okay! Bye, Uncle Stiles!”

With the children out of sight, he turns towards the doorway and asks, “Were you listening? Did you enjoy the story?”

“You’re terrifying as always,” the figure replies, stepping into the light and towards him, revealing himself to be a well-built man with deep, ugly scars running down one eye, forcing it shut permanently.

“Such sweet words, Big Bad,” he teases, pulling the other in close. “I thought that went pretty well, if I do say so myself. Scott probably would’ve flipped his lid if I’d gotten into the really violent and gory details.”

“Like I said, terrifying as always, Little Red.”

“Well, they should’ve known better than to get between a boy and his wolf.”

\--

_Once upon a time, Little Red had a Big Bad Wolf…_

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of cake and wine, it was more likely curly fries and pop.
> 
> There've probably been a billion Little Red AU's written for TW already, but fairy tales are awesome and I thought I'd throw in my own (while we all wait for next week's ~~heartbreak~~ episode).
> 
> Extra (Big Sassy Wolf):
> 
> “My, Big Bad, what a big mouth you have.”
> 
> “Oh, like _you_ should be talking.”


End file.
